


Crush

by seekingsquake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: The Paladins have been trapped for hours, and it's taking its toll on everyone.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr back in 2017. This version has gone through some very minor editing.

"Okay, if anyone is still awake, I need you to say something because I'm losing my shit here. Can we do a roll call or something? Please? Guys?"

"Hunk," Shiro murmurs. "Everyone's still here."

"Yeah, everyone's still physically here," Hunk grits out. He was keeping his cool better when it was still sort of light out but between the darkness of nighttime and the fact that his adrenaline high wore down some time ago, his distress has amped up considerably. "But I haven't seen anyone for hours, it must be hours by now, and Keith isn't saying anything, and I literally can't tell if we're all still alive so can we _please _do a roll call? Please?"

Shiro's pretty sure they did one not too long ago, but maybe he imagined it. "Okay, sure. I'm here. Hunk, you're here. Keith?"

"Still alive," Keith mutters.

"Pidge?"

"Here." She sounds groggy, and Shiro's pretty sure she's been in and out of consciousness more than the others. But she's a lot smaller, and there's no way for him to tell just how much of her got crushed under the boulder. She'd said it was just her left side, but her breathing has been off since the start so maybe she's more crushed than she admitted.

"Lance?"

Lance doesn't say anything right away, which would be a callous joke if he's just playing around. Shiro's prepared to give him a second more to decide to respond on his own, but Hunk doesn't allow it. "Lance, dude, if you're awake you better let me know right fucking now. If you're asleep, I need you to snore. And if you're dead you better fucking not be. Lance? Lance! Oh my God, Shiro, he's dead. He's dead."

If Lance is just unconscious, there's no way for Shiro to know. He can't see any of the others, he can't move, he can't budge the boulder. He can't calm Hunk down. He doesn't know if he has it in him to even try.

If Allura and Coran don't find them soon, the roll calls are going to keep getting shorter.

Selfishly, he hopes he won't be the last one.

"Lance! Lance, dude, you gotta say something man. You gotta say something to me. Lance! I'm fucking serious, oh my god. Shiro! Shiro, tell Lance to stop messing around. Keith? Holy shit. Somebody do something."

"Hunk, man, you gotta breathe," Keith says. Shiro can tell that he's trying to be kind, but the tension in his voice is unmistakable.

But instead of breathing, Hunk just... roars. The most distraught, mournful, _angry _noise that Shiro has ever heard bursts out from Hunk's direction, and then the boulder shifts minutely, and Shiro thinks _Holy fuck. Hunk moved the fucking rock. _The roar drags on, the boulder shifts, Shiro grinds his teeth when he feels the rock roll over his leg differently from where it had settled, and then Pidge screams.

"Stop," she screeches. "Hunk, stop you're gonna kill me!"

Abruptly everything goes still. Hunk pants, the boulder settles, Pidge sobs, and Shiro lets his head thump against the ground. "Fuck," Keith mutters, voice gritty.

And then there's a moan.

"Lance?" Shiro calls.

"What happened?" Lance slurs. "My legs hurt again. I thought they were gone for a hot minute there because I couldn't feel them anymore."

"You blacked out and Hunk lost his shit," Keith bites.

They're all still alive.

It's not much, but right now it's all they've got. It'll have to be enough.


End file.
